Al fin a solas
by yukino457
Summary: Makoto quiere tener su primera vez con su novia Gou, pero ¿Podran lograrlo? Basada en la pelicula mexicana "Al fin a solas
1. ¿Primera vez?

_**Al fin a solas**_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Primera vez?**_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Gou y Makoto habían comenzado a Salir, eran una pareja encantadora, pero el que aún no podía aceptar esa relación era rin, se sentía traicionado, pero como tenía que estar en la escuela no podía estar vigilando todo el tiempo. Todos pensaban que su romance era casi de novela, ya que ella había estado enamorada de Haru desde hacía años pero solamente Makoto hizo que se olvidara por completo de él y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la jovencita de cabellos rojos.

Estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, excepto en las horas de clase, pero apenas salían de clases y se iban directo al club antes que todos los demás para pasar unos minutos a solas, pero al llegar Nagisa su mundo de romanticismo se disolvía. A veces salían los fines de semana, y a veces se quedaban un rato en la piscina.

Esa tarde estaban los dos platicando dentro del agua en la piscina

-Amor, cada día nadas mejor-Makoto le estaba enseñando a nadar a su querida novia

-Por que tengo un gran maestro-Dijo dándole un beso la chica de cabellos rojos muy cerca de los labios

-Vamos amor, quiero un beso-Dijo Makoto casi haciendo un puchero

-No-Dijo ella intentando hacer que se enojara

-Mira yo si te doy uno-Dijo dándole un besos en los labios

El beso comenso siendo tierno, muy agradable para ambos, pero con el pasar de los minutos comenzó a pasar a otra cosa, comenzó el beso a tomar un poco de pasión. Makoto abrió un poco los ojos y noto como el rostro de su querida novia comenzó a tornarse rojo. La acorralo en una pared de la piscina, tomándola por la cintura. Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Makoto podía sentir en su pecho desnudo los pechos de Gou sentía como de a poco se ponían más y más duros.

-Gou-Dijo entre suspiros mientras deslizaba su mano por su espalda

-Ma...Koto-Ella también se sentía agitada, el aliento les faltaba a los dos

Makoto pasó sus labios por su mejilla y luego paso a su cuello, su cuello estaba húmedo. Gou hacia pequeños soniditos casi inaudibles pero él los escuchaba con toda claridad. Era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso, jamás habían planeado algo así, pero esa tarde de calor, las cosas se complicaron. Se sintió atrevido y sintió ganas de experimentar más, quiso experimentar todo eso que en las revistas y en los videos en internet hacían, las chicas en esos medios disfrutaba, y él quería que su novia disfrutara por primera vez con él.

El seria su primera vez, y ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo, lo amaba muchísimo. Pero a la vez estaba avergonzada por el que pasaría después de que lo hicieran, Gou temía que si después de hacerlo la dejaría, Makoto conseguiría lo que todo hombre anhela de una mujer. Pero también confiaba que su novio era un caballero, jamás le insinuó nada hasta ese día, y ella había comenzado a que ese beso fuera más y más intenso. Estaba disfrutando de esos besos y esas caricias, por momentos pensaba que no era su tierno novio quien hacia eso, sino la versión pervertida de este la seducía de poco a poco.

-Gou-Dijo en suspiros el joven de cabellos castaños-Puedo…quitarte…el traje de…baño-Dijo mientras entre palabras le daba besos en los labios

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras Makoto pasaba a su cuello dándole pequeños besos y pasando su lengua con pequeños movimientos mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de la jovencita bajando lentamente los tirantes. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban tan juntos que casi se fusionaban entre sí. Gou sintió entre las piernas de Makoto algo abultado, algo muy duro, y supo en ese momento que Makoto sentía una gran atracción física por ella.

Makoto besaba el hombro derecho de Gou antes de atreverse a observar sus delicados pechos, se sentía tan nervioso, temía hacerle algo que la lastimara, que la hiriera y que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. La amaba tanto que no quería lastimarla, se había convertido en el amor de su vida con el pasar del tiempo, y ahora llevarían su relación a otro paso. Cuando por fin pudo deslizar por completo los tirantes del bañador, Gou en un momento instintivo cubrió sus pechos

-¿Pasa algo amor?-La cara de la chica estaba roja cuando le pregunto eso su Makoto-A caso ¿Ya no quieres?

-Es…es que… siento mucha vergüenza

-Por qué amor, si eres hermosa

-¿Y si no te gusto?

-Eres preciosa, mi pequeña Kou, me gustaste con ropa me gustaras sin ella.

-Está bien-dijo la jovencita mientras deslizaba poco a poco sus manos para dejarle ver sus pechos

Makoto estaba tan avergonzado, trago pesado mientras veía como las manos de la jovencita se deslizaban hacia abajo, parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que no estuviera soñando, se sentía alucinado, nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda en vivo y en directo, siempre las veía en revistas para adultos que contrabandeaba con Haru o en videos de internet, pero jamás en vivo, por su mente paso de que cuando los viera por primera vez, besaría a Gou mientras tocaba uno de sus delicados pechos.

Y al fin la chica de cabellos rojos dejo su pecho al descubierto pero cuando lo vio

-MAKO-CHAN~ GOU-CHAN~-Nagisa llego gritando por la espalda de Makoto

Gou se sorprendió y se cubrió rápidamente y Makoto se volteo a ver a Nagisa, mientras cubría a Gou con su cuerpo ella rápidamente se medió acomodo su traje de baño, y se cubrió con el cuerpo de Makoto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sintió vergüenza tal vez Nagisa también la vio

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Porque aún no se van?

-Este…yo… nosotros…

-Ah ya entiendo pasan tanto tiempo con nosotros que quisieron estar un rato a solas

-Si…jajaja…si-Makoto estaba tan nervioso que se reía de todo y por tofo

-Olvide algo en el club y vi que seguían en la piscina, bueno chao tengo que irme Rei me está esperando, chao chao

Nagisa se fue sonriente mientras Gou abrazada de Makoto se quedaban con una cara de espanto dentro de la piscina.

* * *

**_Nota R:_** Este fic es una serie de minifics o no se cual es el termino correcto, algo chuscos de como seria la primera vez de Gou y Makoto. Espero que les guste, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Free! me volvi fanatica, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Basada en la pelicula mexicana "Al fin a solas" trata de una pareja que quiere su noche de bodas pero nunca los dejan. Solo esta basada, aqui tengo mi propia historia


	2. ¿Ahora si?

Capítulo 2 ¿Ahora sí?

Makoto estaba algo frustrado, tenía muchos deseos de estar con su Gou, pero ella estaba en su salón de clases castigada por no terminar sus deberes. Había prometido que para cuando terminara de hacer sus deberes iría inmediatamente a buscarlo

_-Amorcito, casi termino mis deberes, ¿Aun sigues en la escuela? Owo 3?-_Makoto recibió un mensaje de su novia

_-Sí, estaba a punto de ducharme, acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento, te extraño TTwTT_

_-Yo también te extraño, terminando te veré en el club / te amo amorcito_

_-Yo también te amo preciosa /w/ estoy ansioso de verte_

Él sonreía cuando llegaban los mensajes de su querida novia, y todos se divertían de las caras graciosas que hacia cuando recibía un mensaje

-Makoto date prisa-Haru le dijo eran los únicos en los casilleros, Makoto se dio prisa y guardo su teléfono en el casillero

-Vaya Makochan se ve demasiado feliz, de seguro recibiste algún mensaje de Gouchan

-Sí, jejeje-Él se sentía demasiado avergonzado cuando descubrían su faceta de romántico

-Makoto es más feliz cuando esta con Gou-Nagisa decía las cosas como eran pero Makoto temía muchísimo que dijera algo con respecto de hacia unas semanas en la piscina

No sabía en verdad si los había visto o si tan solo los había visto según Nagisa charlar, y eso era lo que el temía que anduvieran divulgando que el capitán de natación estuviera teniendo intimidad y que alguien mal intencionado les comentara a algún maestro y que por esa imprudencia cerraran el equipo. Tenía en claro que Nagisa no diría a ningún maestro pero que al contarles a Haru y a Rei alguien más los escuchara y dijera algo, ese era su principal temor. Nunca se lo dijo porque también temía que alguien más lo escuchara.

Al terminar la ducha fueron todos a los vestidores y ahí Makoto vio otro mensaje de su querida Gou

-_Ya termine voy en camino al club n3n 3_-Makoto sonrió

-¿Vas a venir?-Haru le pregunto a Makoto cuando todos estaban listos menos el

-No, me alistare para esperar a Gou

-Está bien

-Pero te espero en la casa para jugar un rato

-Claro ahí estaré, ¿A la hora de siempre?

-Si a esa hora

Desde que había comenzado a salir con Gou, Makoto y Haru se habían separado un poco, no hacían ya muchas cosas junto y Haru entendía que eso era normal, él pensaba que malo sería si él estuviera en medio de ambos jóvenes. Makoto se ponía los pantalones y se abotonaba la camisa cuando su querida Gou llego

-Amorcito-Dijo ella muy contenta

-Preciosa, ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

-Sí, Hana chan me ayudó mucho para poder salir a tiempo

-Vaya que es una gran amiga

-Lo es, verdad amor

La chica le dijo mientras le daba un beso, el chico aun no terminaba de vestirse por completo, tenía la camisa desabotonada y los pantalones abiertos, dejándole ver ese torso musculoso y parte de su ropa interior

-Casi estoy listo y nos vamos amor-Dijo el chico después del beso

Ella estaba sonrojada después del beso viendo sus músculos, él se dio cuenta de eso, así que la acorralo entre los casilleros y el, tomo su mano y la coloco en su abdomen. Gou quito su mano lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía avergonzada y una pervertida por eso

-Sé que te gusta muchísimo los músculos de los hombres, pero sabes me pongo un poco celoso si me doy cuenta de que estés viendo a alguien más por sus músculos, así que prefiero que veas los míos-Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa que hizo que se avergonzara más la jovencita de cabellos rojos

Ella se escapó de ahí y se sentó en la banca muy sonrojada y muy avergonzada, él se sentó detrás de ella abriendo sus piernas dejando a su novia en medio de ellas. La abrazo con fuerza, dejando su rostro oculto entre el huequito de su cuello y hombro

-Me gusta cuando te pones así de avergonzada

Gou volteo a verlo y él la recibió con un beso, en medio del beso él se quitó su camisa y tomo una de las manos fe Gou y la poso en su brazo, Gou aunque no quisiera disfrutaba muchísimo el tocar sus músculos, pero su amor no se basaba tan solo en los músculos del chico. El beso como en la otra ocasión se volvió algo apasionado y con muchísima intensidad. De poco a poco el joven quedo tumbado en la banca dejando que su novia lo besara desde arriba, estaba sentada al lado de él besándolo con intensidad.

El sintió que si no la abrazaba y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa se volvería loco. Habían dejado algo pendiente la otra ocasión por culpa de Nagisa. De apoco él le quito el jersey, quito su corbatín y desabotono de apoco esa blusa dejando ver el hermoso pecho de su novia. Gou se veía demasiado avergonzada, he hizo un puchero. Makoto se sentó para verla al rostro sonrojado, la beso delicadamente.

-Quisiera…que te….sentaras en mis piernas-Dijo algo avergonzado el chico, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pensó que Gou no querría, pero le sorprendió cuando esta lo hizo, los pechos de la chica quedaron un poco más arriba donde él los podía observar a toda perfección

Aspiró el perfume de la chica, ese perfume lo volvía loco. Gou llevaba un sostén de un rosado pálido, Makoto pensó que ese sería su nuevo color favorito, Gou estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que hacía su novio. Luego comenzó a besarla por el cuello y ella sintió enloquecer. De apoco Makoto se fue recostando en la banca junto con ella, quedando el abajo y ella arriba, desde esa posición Makoto podía besarla mejor y tener un mejor panorama de todo, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda casi desnuda.

Gou sentía en su entrepierna que algo debajo de ella estaba muy crecido, Makoto se excitaba con tanta facilidad pensaba, ella también comenzó a sentir como algo húmedo en su entrepierna estaba, en sus pantaletas sobre todo, ella también se estaba volviendo loca con lo que su novio le hacía. Entonces escucharon un ruido que los saco de ese transe

-No tardo, olvide mi traje de baño-dijo una voz

-Haruka-Dijeron ambos jóvenes en voz baja.

Gou bajo de Makoto y se abotono muy aprisa la camisa y tomo su jersey, y salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Makoto perplejo. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para seguirla pero fue demasiado tarde por que Haru se metió al vestidor pero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que levanto la vista

-Oi, ¿Makoto sigues aquí?, ¿Gou no ha llegado?-Haru dijo viéndolo

Entonces callo en cuenta de que su amigo estaba más desnudo que cuando lo dejo la primera vez

-Makoto

-S….si…-el muchacho de cabellos castaños estaba demasiado avergonzado

-Si vas a hacer eso, dile a Gou, o cierra la puerta con llave-Dijo pero Makoto no entendía, que quería decir, si no que se dio cuenta de que Haru le veía algo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección que salía de su pantalón

Haru no le dijo más y se salió sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta dejando a un Makoto demasiado avergonzado y casi llorando diciendo el nombre de su querida Gou.

* * *

**_Nota R:_** Este fic es una serie de minifics o no se cual es el termino correcto, algo chuscos de como seria la primera vez de Gou y Makoto. Espero que les guste, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Free! me volvi fanatica, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Basada en la pelicula mexicana "Al fin a solas" trata de una pareja que quiere su noche de bodas pero nunca los dejan. Solo esta basada, aqui tengo mi propia historia

_**Nota R 2:** _Me alegro que les haya guatado el primer capitulo


	3. ¿Sueño?

**_Capítulo 3: ¿Sueño?_**

Era el cumpleaños de la madre de Makoto, y había una pequeña celebración a la que habían invitado a la novia de Makoto. Gou y a Haru, que era casi parte de la familia a esas alturas de la vida. La celebración paso entre risas y juegos por parte de la familia. No era la primera vez que Gou asistía a la casa de la familia de Makoto. Hacia un par de meses fue el cumpleaños de Makoto y fue a su casa a celebrarlo. Sus hermanitos la adoraban, al igual que los padres de Makoto.

Llevaba buena relación con ellos, un mes después de que comenzaron a salir Makoto la presento como su novia. Sus padres ya la conocían cuando la veían junto con rin en las competencias cuando eran niños y nunca se imaginaron que fueran en un futuro novios. Los hermanitos de Makoto Ran y Ren la querían muchísimo y cada vez que ella podía les Hacia pasteles y galletas para los pequeños.

Era muy tarde ya eran casi las 11 de la noche. Y Makoto en un rato en el que Gou fue secuestrada por su hermanita para jugar a la comidita y al salón de belleza se dedicó a jugar con Haru a un videojuego en su habitación

-Onichan-Le dijo Ren su hermanito menor

-Que pasa-le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños sin siquiera verlo por estar demasiado concentrado intentándole ganar a su amigo

-Ran y neesan se quedaron dormidas-Dijo Ren a lo que Makoto se distrajo un poco y Haruka le ganó la partida

-¿Como que se quedaron dormidas? ¿Dónde?

-En el cuarto de Ran, fui a buscarlas y estaban dormidas en el piso

-Creo que se divirtieron demasiado-Makoto dijo-¿Mama ya sabe?

-Sí, quiere que vayas a verla

-Por qué no empiezas por ahí-Dijo Makoto levantándose del suelo

-¿Juegas?-Haru le pregunto a Ren

-Claro-dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba emocionado y tomaba el control que hacia segundos tuvo su hermano

Makoto fue con su madre quien lavaba los trastes

-Madre es tu cumpleaños

-Si pero no hay quien lave los trastes

-Que pasa mama para que me llamaste?

-Oh si, ¿podrías acostar a tu hermana en su cama?

-¿Y Gou?

-Es muy noche para que vuelva a su casa, será mejor que duerma aquí

-¿Pero dónde?

-Ahí con tu hermana, es demasiado delgadita, cabra perfectamente con tu hermana en su cama

-Está bien-Dijo Makoto mientras se iba con una sonrisa de bobo

Era la primera vez que Gou se quedaba en su casa, pero lamentablemente no dormiría con él, aunque pensaba que en medio de la noche se la podría robar para dormir con ella

-¿Eh Haru, podrías ayudarme?

-¿A?

-A mover a Ran a su cama

-Está bien

-Si gano por abandono-Ren estaba feliz por eso

Haru le acaricio la cabeza y se fue con Makoto, cargo a la pequeña Ran y la puso en su cama mientras Makoto cargaba a su novia, él pensaba que por ser más alta que su hermanita pesaría más pero era igual de liviana como su pequeña hermana. Las observo por un segundo a cada una y se sonrojo al verlas dormidas.

-Te gusta mucho verdad-Haru le había dicho casi en susurro para no despertarlas

-Sí, la amo demasiado-Makoto le confeso

-Debí imaginarlo-Haru le dijo a Makoto y Makoto recordó que cuando eran pequeños él siempre estaba al pendiente de Gou entonces se dio cuenta que desde que eran pequeño la quería como a nadie en el mundo

Ambos sonrieron y salieron para volver a su juego

Cuando Haru sintió sueño volvió a su casa, ya todos en la casa estaban dormidos exceptuando los a él y a Makoto. Después de que su amigo se fue a dormir, estaba muy inquieto por que Gou dormía al otro lado de la pared, quería dormir con ella ese día. Era el día perfecto, lo malo de todo esto fue que su querida novia había dormido en el cuarto equivocado. Casi cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió que alguien se subía a su cama

-¿Estas dormido?-Dijo una voz casi en susurro

-Casi, ve a tu cama a dormir-Dijo Makoto con los ojos cerrados casi dormido, él pesaba que era alguno de sus hermanos

-No tengo cama-Dijo de la misma manera

-Pero por que no-Dijo Makoto despertándose y dándose cuenta que Gou estaba acostada al lado de el

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, su deseó se había vuelto realidad, la tenía para él esa noche, en su cama. Comenzó dándole un beso en la frente de manera muy tierna y amorosa, pero ella le robo un beso en los labios, Makoto estaba muy feliz de tenerla ahí solo para él.

Gou lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, era la primera vez que estaban en una cama juntos solos, el en un acto voluntariamente involuntario le quito la liga del cabello para que pedirá estar un poco más cómoda, dejándole su hermoso cabello rojo suelto por toda su espalda

-Te amo-Dijo Gou mientras lo abrazaba, después al no poder darle un beso en los labios término dándole un beso en la clavícula

Makoto se sintió bien, sintió ese dulce beso tan bien.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo el tomándola por la barbilla y depositando un beso en sus labios. Casi no había luz tan solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. –Desee toda la noche que estuvieras aquí conmigo

-¿En verdad? eso querías

-Si deseaba estar contigo así, abrazados, dormidos, te quiero muchísimo Gou, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo

-Yo también te quiero mucho-Dijo Gou mientras lo besaba.

Makoto le respondió el beso, y de apoco ese beso en la oscuridad fue tomando pasión, el sin dejar de besarla se puso arriba de ella para poder besar su delicado cuello, ella abrazaba la ancha espalda de su novio, mientras recorría el cuello de Gou, ella daba suspiros de placer, sentía Makoto que hacia un buen trabajo. Dejo un poco de lado eso y vio su carita sonrojada, amaba esa carita después de hacerla "sufrir un momento".

Sin pensarlo Makoto con una mano tomo el rostro de su novia y luego la paso por su cuello, sacándole pequeños suspiro, después su mano llego a su clavícula y posteriormente a uno de sus pechos, lo toco delicadamente, Gou dio un suspiro un poco más grande

-¿Te lastime? Lo siento debo ser más cuidadosos

-No, no me lastimaste, se sintió bien-dijo la chica sin siquiera verlo a la cara

-¿Quieres… que… lo… haga… un poco… más?-Makoto se sentía un total pervertido haciendo esa clase de cosas, pero tenía semanas intentándolo hacer con Gou pero por culpa de sus amigos nunca podía que buenos amigos tenia se repetía sarcásticamente

Su novia asintió a su petición, así que bajo la mano hasta su abdomen y por debajo de su blusa toco su pecho con mucha delicadeza. Debió gustarle mucho a Gou por que hizo una cara que jamás había hecho, Makoto le levanto por completo su blusa y él se quitó la suya, comenzó por darle delicados besos en su clavícula bajando por su pecho, le gustaba mucho a Gou se sentía increíble, parecía como si Makoto hubiera hecho eso antes que ella, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Ella aventó a Makoto de nuevo a la cama para poder estar nuevamente los dos lado a lado, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Sus besos y sus carisias estaban por debajo de las cobijas, Makoto bajo su mano hasta su muslo que toco por debajo de la falda, esa noche seria su noche, esa noche se pertenecerían el uno al otro

-Nee-chan-Dijo una tierna vocecilla casi adormilada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos quedaron quietos-Nee-chan-Era Ran casi adormilada-¿Te equivocaste de cuarto, al ir al baño?

-Eh si si-Gou bajo su blusa y se hizo la que estaba casi dormida

-Esta es la habitación de ni-chan, está dormido, no lo despiertes

-¿Enserio?, estoy demasiado cansada que no me había dado cuenta-Dijo Gou mientras iba con Ran para después desaparecer en la oscuridad

Nuevamente Makoto quedo solo en la infinidad de la oscuridad, nuevamente solo en su cama

* * *

**_Nota R:_** Este fic es una serie de minifics o no se cual es el termino correcto, algo chuscos de como seria la primera vez de Gou y Makoto. Espero que les guste, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Free! me volvi fanatica, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Basada en la pelicula mexicana "Al fin a solas" trata de una pareja que quiere su noche de bodas pero nunca los dejan. Solo esta basada, aqui tengo mi propia historia

_**Nota R 2: Lamento no haber escrito antes pero aqui estoy nwn**_


End file.
